(COMPLETED) You Were Reading FanFiction When
by Niari Black
Summary: You were on Facebook when your best friend (best friends name) sends you a link to a Fan Fiction story that she says you absolutely have to read because it involves you! You, being curious as to why the hell you would be in a Fan Fiction story click the link and begin to read it. You're the kind of girl that when you read some Fan Fictions you randomly freak out...


_You were on Facebook when your best friend (best friends name) sends you a link to a Fan Fiction story that she says you absolutely have to read because it involves you! You, being curious as to why the hell you would be in a Fan Fiction story click the link and begin to read it. You're the kind of girl that when you read some Fan Fictions you randomly want to cry at Male X Male, or you laugh at moments you shouldn't and yet you love reading it because it fucks with your emotions. So when you randomly throw your tablet at the wall in the middle of a Packer VS Steelers football game that Reigns and Ambrose become so curious that you could kill that cat a thousand times over. Roman picks up your discarded tablet and begins to read what made you so pissed. Sneaky bastard…_

**Reader's Point of View**

You live in Wisconsin on the edge of a little lake called Hidden Lake. As the name suggest, you cannot find this lake anywhere on a map so your house is secluded by itself with the closest neighbor ten miles down the road. You don't mind though since you highly enjoying living out in the middle of the woods where you can watch the wonderful and crazy things Mother Nature has up her sleeve. The date is Friday March 7, 2014. You're simply sitting in the giant living room in the brown leathered recliner chair while Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns occupy most of your leather couch playing the 2013 Madden football game. Seriously, they are some big dudes so they are stretched out while facing each other! Seth is using you shower since he was training down stairs. You are messaging your best friend on Facebook who is on vacation in California for a few days. (He/She)'s your house mate I guess. You live together but yet you do not see each other all that much since you both travel for your jobs and so when one of you goes on vacation while the other stays home the one at home takes over paying all the bills. This time, it is you turn to stay at home, work, and pay the bills. In all honesty, it works out well because you can then hang out with your other close friends. Dean Ambrose has the voice of a fallen angel; Roman Reigns has the Samoan body of a Greek God; and Seth Rollins is like the hot brother from another mother. Now you might be wondering about Seth and you. The two of you are tight. You're Bro's. You mentally sigh a little when you get a message from your friend (friend's name).

_"Hey Hay Hey! How is it being at home (your name)? Pretty nice, huh? You have the Fallen Greek over at the place?"_ You feel a blush burn your cheeks. Your friend's perverseness knows no bounds!

_"Wait... When the hell did we start referring to Ambrose & Reigns as the Fallen Greek!?"_ This whole conversation is quite embarrassing! As you and (friend's name) message back and forth a random argument breaks out between Dean and Roman.

"How the hell can you like them!?" Dean's rough yet knee trembling voice breaks you from the engrossed trance you had on the kindle screen. Dean and Roman are having a stare off on your couch.

_"The fuck did I miss?"_ You curiosity peaks tenfold when Dean, out of nowhere, growls low in his chest at something Roman says to him. You gently place the tablet in the chair next to you as you rest your chin in your hand and your elbow on the chair.

"You better take that back Reigns." Dean growls dangerously. A weird sensation shoots straight through your body.

_"Damn that animalistic roar of his. I want him too gro-"_ You shake your head mentally before scolding yourself. Damn that best friend of yours! Putting sexy ass thou-

"He does have a pretty nice ass though. I wonder what it would be like to slap it?" As your thoughts wander you see Roman & Dean stand up with their arms crossed. This is enough to pull you from those pervy thoughts.

"_Damn, I feel like Kakashi sometimes..."_ You watch the confrontation continue to unfold.

"The Packers are just a shitty team." Your brow twitches slightly.

_"Did Roman fucking Reigns just say what I think he said?"_ Ambrose ripples angrily.

"How!? We win almost every game, we've got the best fans, and we have Rodgers, Matthews and Lacey. Please tell me how our team fucking sucks!" Ambrose shuffles a little closer to Roman who does the same.

"You're team is a bunch of cheaters! My Steelers get called on every little thing we do!" Maybe it was because the screen reads Packers: 42 Steelers: 12 that Roman wad pissed but you had to silence a chuckle. Sometimes, it's so adorable how they get into fights over the littlest things. You look down when the tablet vibrates before picking it up and beginning to read.

_"(Friend's name) Sent me a link? Why would I be in an article of Fan Fiction with The Shield!?"_ As you become engrossed in the story Dean & Roman are coming close to blows.

"I am going to wipe your ass all over the place Ambrose." Right when Roman grabs Dean by the throat you suddenly jump up out of the chair, with your left hand on your mouth, your face burning dark red with blush, you throw your tablet at the wall. Dean and Roman stop fighting and simply watch like new born calves as you storm out of the room like a caged animal.

"I'll be in the gym..." You growl out your response as you head into your bedroom to grab a sleeveless t-shirt and MMA shorts. Storming out with your clothes, you head to the basement. You needed to hit the punching bag and listen to music. (Friend's name) better stay in California or (she/he) is going to die! As you make your way down stairs you begin to strip. Ripping your shirt off, literally you did the Hulk thing... Not one of your calmest moments! The anger was boiling inside of you. Like the ocean crashes against the coast the anger thrashes against your ribcage. Someone needs to bleed... Growling you stop in the door way of the private gym and kick your pants off angrily. Normally, a pair of Victoria Secret panties and bra are not what you would be wearing in the gym but hey, can ya' blame me? You're to fucking angry to change completely. As you pull up your MMA shorts Seth comes out of the bathroom with only a pair of shorts on also. Your eyes rack his body angrily.  
"Seth. Spar with me." Seth jumps a little before shaking his head with a peal of laughter.  
"Yeah right! I can tell you want to make somebody bleed so I'll send Dean down here." You smile a little. Hitting that Angel would be fun. His voice... Your anger subsides a little. Seth takes this chance to book it up the stairs.  
"Coward!" He laughs childishly as he reaches the top. You hear him confront Dean & Reigns.  
"What did you do to piss her off Dean?"  
'What the!? Why is it always me?" You can understand where he is coming from though. Dean Ambrose is a great person. Nothing like the crazy badass he plays on the TV... Unless you get him REALLY angry.  
"Why is she so pissed?" Seth's curiosity is noticeable.  
"I think it was this link (Friend's name) sent her... I read it and it is pretty embarrassing. I mean, listen to this..." You turn and yell up the stairs for Reigns not to read it but he doesn't hear you.  
"As (your name) straddles Dean's hips she slowly runs a hand up and down his chest earning that animalistic growl she loves so much. Ignoring the growl that sends sensations..." He pauses with an embarrassed tone. "Straight downstairs?" He pauses again. I can literally hear his face scrunch up in disgust.

"_THIS IS SO FUCKING EMBARASSING!"_ You slap your hands over your face before punching the bag a few times. You can still hear Roman's deep voice drifting down the stairs.

"She leans forward and nips at his earlobe before softly... whispering into Dean's ear _'I am wild like a fire... I need to be... Dominated.'_ she breathes the last word across his lips..." Silence ensues for a few lengthy seconds. Dean breaks the silence with,  
"That sounds like a hot book. I like it!" You cannot help but laugh at this a little because he has no idea what it did to you. Reigns speaks next with,  
"Whoa! Three-some action. Why am I in the story!?" You smile viciously.  
"That's what you get for reading out loud you prick!" You hear Dean laugh loudly.

"I'm not sharing (your name) with you!" Roman's brow twitches.

"What!?" Seth cracks his knuckles a little as Dean and Roman have another stare down.

"If either of you go after (your name)… I'll kill you, skin you, turn your skin into a couch cover and sell you on e-bay." Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose look at Seth Rollins with big eyes. Dean playfully punches Roman's arm, earning him a glare, while saying

"We were just messing around… Weren't we Reigns?" Roman laughs a little forcefully and punches Dean back, a little harder, earning himself a glare.

"Yeah, we were just having friendly banter Seth. No need to get bent out of shape about it."

"Good." (Your name) speaks through the awkward silence.

"Now all of you, be good little boys and get down stairs so I can spar with you." Dean laughs a little and throws up his hands.

"Just make sure you watch where you put those hands tiger." Dean smiles teasingly at (your name) before heading downstairs with Roman right behind him.

"I'm not sparring. I just took a shower."

"I know, and that's okay." So Roman and Dean head downstairs to spar with (your name) so you can relieve some stress. Let's just say, Dean ends up with a lot of bruises and Roman gets a few cuts.

**An hour later… **

As Dean Ambrose lays on the floor of the gym trying to catch his breath and take down the bruising of a black eye with a bag of frozen corn, Roman Reigns leans against the side of the training ring in (your name)'s basement, asleep. As you shake your head at the two men Seth cannot help but smile at you. As Dean gets enough energy to push himself up onto his hands and knees he falls back down, asleep. Seth walks up to you and plants a kiss on your cheek.

"You wore them out like an old pair of shoes." You laugh openly at Seth's comment.

"For some reason I was expecting you to say bra." Seth raises one eyebrow at you before smiling that perfect white smile of his.

"You're a pervert." The two of you chuckle as you head up the stairs to play some Madden 2013. You grin stupidly at him before saying,

"Yeah, I know and you love me for it." Seth shakes his head as he slams the gym door behind the two of you.

"Unfortunately."


End file.
